


Greens and Grays

by babeily



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apocalypse, Cutting, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Nuclear Warfare, Possible Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Warfare, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Sayori is a nervous wreck, Stress Baking, Survival, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i should have slept, maybe we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeily/pseuds/babeily
Summary: The girls are fresh out of college and have managed to stay in the same area, hanging out whenever they can. In the wake of World War III, future plans are halted. The new, more advanced nuclear technology threatens society, order, and the world as they know it.~~Rated Mature for swearing / violence, tags may be updated in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

“And my dad said, before I left for good --” She took a sip out of the wine glass quickly, savoring the taste, though she hated it. “ 'What are you gonna do with a Liberal Arts degree?' And he was right. So I fucked him right off and decided to go to medical school.” She said with a short laugh.  
“And?”  
“Oh, I dropped out. Duh. Medical School isn't for me.” Everyone laughed. “But, I dunno. You all have your degrees and I'm here with no plans.” Natsuki sighed.  
Monika smiled halfheartedly. “Some people just don't do well in college. Don't let that weigh you down.”  
“Ahh, I know.” Natsuki said lowly. “It's hard though. But maybe this whole World War III theory that's going around will just blow us off the maps and I won't have to worry.”  
Sayori looked uncomfortable. “It seems really likely though.” She was sitting cross-legged in a chair. She didn't like to drink, so she was the only one without a glass, can, or bottle in front of her.  
“Apparently, the president's meeting with the British Prime Minister.” Yuri said quietly.  
“Guys, let's talk about something more positive!” Monika said loudly in order to get everyone's attention.  
Natsuki stared out of the windows. It was long past sunset and the city lights caused the stars to vanish. Commotion never stopped. The faint honking of horns and bustle of people below on the sidewalk created a calm ambiance. Yuri and Sayori both agreed with Monika, but she wasn't paying attention.  
“Natsuki?”  
She blinked. “Oh, yeah.” She raised her glass and paused. “To – um.. to new beginnings, I guess?”  
They collectively laughed and clinked their glasses together, except for Sayori.

-x-

 

Yuri opened the apartment door smoothly. “I'm home.” She said gently, Natsuki walking over.  
“Was work okay today?” Yuri barely nodded. “Oh, come on! I know you're stressed out. Please just let me help.”  
Yuri just hugged her and kissed her forehead. “It's nothing you can help with. I appreciate you wanting to help, though.”

"President Alexander Rodriguez met with British Prime Minister, Mary Oswald today –"

Yuri walked carefully in the high heels. She was terrible at wearing them, but they were required as standard dress code for her workplace. She kicked them off at the door, Natsuki standing expectantly with her hands on her hips.  
“I know something is up with you!” Natsuki complained, Yuri ignoring her and walking to the kitchen. She sighed. “Please go to sleep earlier tonight. It would help you.”

"Through a five hour meeting, Britain and the U.S.A. Are still debating whether an alliance should be formed –"

She brewed Green Tea, since it was her favorite. Natsuki wasn't much of a tea person, but she dealt with it. As she dipped the teabag into the boiling water, she looked out at the cityscape. Yuri wished she could see the stars again. Ever since they moved to New York, she hadn't seen them, and it was saddening.

in the case of a war.

They embraced, Natsuki burying her face into the fabric of her coat. Yuri shakily exhaled. “I'm worried too, but, I'm sure we'll be fine.”  
Natsuki broke off the hug. “I'm more worried about you. You've been staying hours overtime lately, and you're tired, and it shows...”  
“God, worry about yourself. I love you too much to let you worry about me like this,” Yuri said gently. “Trust me. This is my dream. I'd work nonstop for days if it meant I could have this.”  
Natsuki always questioned Yuri's decision making and her “dream.” Her dream was to be a writer, of course, that was one of her few hobbies besides reading. Sometimes it felt as she was against her dream.  
“Well, answer me this. When you went to college for your 'dream,' did you think you'd be stuck, exhausted, in a cubicle all day?” As the teapot whistled, Natsuki rubbed her eyes. “I'm gonna go to bed.”

"Japan and China have already formed an alliance, and are planned to have a meeting with Russia. Germany and Italy –"

Yuri pondered the question as she, alone, sipped the tea and watched the night sky. She imagined the stars, pictured them in her mind, hoping they would be there when she opened her eyes. They never were.  
Well, did she? Did she plan to be in a cubicle with an asshole boss instead of at home, where there was good coffee and tea, and she could take breaks at any time? What was her plan in the beginning?  
She could no longer remember.  
She sighed, washing her tea cup and the kettle. She walked to the bedroom.  
The neon lights from the TV illuminated Natsuki's soft features as she slept. Her skin was pale and smooth. Yuri scooted into bed with her, under the covers.  
“I love you.” She whispered. Natsuki made a quiet noise in response.  
Yuri looked over to the TV.

“Word is spreading that Russia will declare war on Britain. If so, this will be the first World War in history where the countries are on opposites sides of the field.” Said the brunette newscaster. She had sharp features and a prominent nose. She was wearing an angled, magenta suit. “Kelly Everton, Channel 10 News.” The channel's jingle played.  
Yuri was worried more than she let on.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt her breath hitch out of momentary surprise and fear as her phone rang. Exhaling uneasily, she read the caller ID.

“Monika”

 

Sayori accepted and put her cell next to her ear, preparing her fake cheery voice.  
“Hey, Monika! What's up?”  
“Have you gotten any of the warnings yet? On your phone?” Monika said. She seemed scared. “I just got one and it said there were nuke threats in my area. Nuke. Threats.”  
Sayori paced around the room anxiously. “Are you sure it's real? They get those wrong. I'm sure you're fine-”  
“Shit-” Sayori heard her fall silent. There was muffled commotion in the background, yelling and then a loud bang.   
She heard Monika's voice again.  
“There's people running to get indoors.” She yelled over the crowd. “I'm going to try and drive up to Brooklyn. Okay? I'll see you soon, stay safe!”  
And she hung up.  
Sayori kept pacing, clutching the phone go her chest. Her hands were clammy and she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. “Remember what you learned in therapy,” She whispered to herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.. “Focus on an object...” She choked out. “Deep breaths...”  
Her phone buzzed.

“New Message from Monika”

 

“M: Traffic is backed up for miles, idk if i'll get there soon. Don't worry, okay?”  
Sayori shut her eyes, biting her lip, trying to keep her mind on the plant she had sitting on her windowsill. Though her chest rose and fell slowly, her heart was still racing.   
She held onto a teddy bear sitting on her shelf. It was ridiculously old, and there was no reason for her to have it other than because it was sentimental. She squeezed onto it, silencing her phone.  
“Stay away from any possible triggers.” She tried to steady her voice, because it helped the anxiety go away more often than not. She looked away from the phone and held onto the teddy bear. 

-x-

 

Natsuki wrapped her hair into the two little pig tails she always wore. Securing them with hair ties, she checked herself in the mirror.  
She slung her backpack over her shoulder. “I'm gonna go to the library.” She announced as Yuri watered the plants in the kitchen.  
“Oh, that's a first.” She joked. For some reason, when Yuri joked, it felt wrong. Her voice was so soft and airy, that they felt more like genuine inquiries than jokes.  
“Whatever. I mean, with all this stupid war shit that's-”  
“Let's just not talk about this.” Yuri interrupted. She had a serious look on her face. Usually, she would redden up and would immediately apologize. Yet, she stared on. “Please.”  
Natsuki nodded, walking out the door.

-x-

Dodging people on her bike was the worst part about riding one, especially in a place with a population in the millions. Navigating with a GPS was even harder, and it made her hope that someday they could accumulate enough money for a car. Even an old, run-down, used one would be nicer than this.  
At least she could brag to people that she was helping the environment.  
Natsuki tied her bike up and looked at the library, annoyed that she had to come here in the first place. There were fragments of material left in her head from years of school and dreadful history classes, but none of the stuff she was looking for.  
The library had a hushed ambiance, some people shuffling through organized bookshelves, reading, or quietly chattering.  
The woman at the desk was younger than a person she would have expected to be part of a library, but unsurprisingly, she looked bored out of her mind. Natsuki hadn't been her once, which made Yuri right. She walked to the woman.  
“Hey, do you have any books on 22nd Century history?” Natsuki asked, standing on her tip-toes in an attempt to seem taller. The woman glanced up once and pointed in an undetermined direction as she continued to scroll through social media.  
So Natsuki walked on.  
“Hm,” She though, filing through thick and thin books. Wars and leaders and politics were the only topic of the majority of the books. It was boring just to look around.  
So she grabbed as many books as her small arms could carry and walked to a secluded area in the back of the library.  
“The Treaty of Versailles.” Natsuki pushed it to the side, as it was the wrong time period by quite a few centuries.  
“Asian Development in the 2100's.” She pushed it to the opposite side, which she made a mental note of being the 'yes' pile.  
“Global Uprisings Throughout History.” It went to the 'yes' pile.  
She shuffled through book after book, briefly skimming chapters and reading back covers. The majority landed in the 'no' pile, which she preferred.  
Natsuki didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. The reason she was doing this was to see who would ally with whom, hoping dearly that the USA would end up on the good side, or at least the winning one.   
After hours of studying, she sighed, trying to process the information.  
In 2183, the new leader of China went into action, trying to regain good terms with Japan after hundreds of years of being against each other. They traded and finally were on each other's side.  
In 2199, Estonia's government and economy fell apart. In 2300, Russia and Germany competed in a short war in which Russia won, leaving thousands of Germany's soldiers dead or wounded.  
In 2315, Canada's economy was also suffering and debt was raging. It was weakened and France gained Quebec, which was already majorly French-speaking.  
She gave up quickly. What was she even doing? Everyone was already buzzing about war and countries were unpredictable. There were so many dates and events that lead up to this, or what this might be.  
So Natsuki put the books back into their place. The sun was beginning to set, the skyscrapers and cars being bathed in pastel hues. The city's fluorescent, colorful lights would soon chase away the dark of night.

-x-

The radio kept cutting out. She chewed on her lip nervously, tuning out the honking and yelling. Monika couldn't see the end of the traffic.  
“Staten Island is under a nuke threat right now.” Said one of the hosts. “Let's read the full report. But first, if you are in Staten Island right now, stay safe indoors, because this is most likely not a hoax. I mean, at least that's what they're saying.” He laughed. “Honestly, no offense to anyone in Staten Island, but most of you are assholes.”  
The two other accompanists laughed loudly, making Monika roll her eyes. Why couldn't they get onto the damn reports already?  
“Well our sources are saying...” A pause. “That a country in Eastern Europe is most likely the sender but nothing is confirmed right now. 'Most likely?' What, do they think it came from Africa? They just got optimized cell service a few years ago!” More laughs.   
She felt a jolt come from behind, her hands clenched onto the steering wheel. Monika turned around to see two teenagers playing annoyingly loud music. “Motherfuckers!” She said under her breath harshly.  
She switched off the radio angrily.  
Could Staten Island really be in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try for wednesday and saturday updates :))
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
